Hellfire Keep
by K3TER
Summary: Dante Dreygon, a legionary of the Blackstone, serving for 9 years behind the ranks of Apollyon. Until one day, Apollyon's peacekeeper kills his friend Amanda. Now joining the ranks of the hellfire. He seeks redemption and bloodshed, and unfortunately, nothing less. And nothing more...


**Chapter 1: Labeled**

The same color as her hair, crimson. But this wasn't her hair. Not even close, it was my blood. And it was gushing. I had no choice but to snap the shaft and leave the arrowhead in my chest. Thank god, the regulated chest plate of a Rep 9 has massive defense rating. The Taedus chestplate is a strong plate made of silver and black iron, and resists most blades. It had luckily stopped before it had reached any deeper into my flesh. I looked into the direction of my attacker. I needed to know, and I was utterly shocked to my core. It was Apollyon, she had labeled me a traitor, I believe that it had something to do with the fact, that Amanda was part of the Samurai. I didn't expect Apollyon to react so suddenly, and so brutal. "Amanda! You need to run! Go, run away!", Dante shouted. Her eyes begged the same question. 'Why?' "Why should I run?", She asked. "Because! I have just been shot! You're ne-", He was stopped, by another arrow in his chest. "Damnit Amanda! Run, run away now!". "There should be an outpost of the Iron Legion about 10 kilometers away from here. I need you to go there and gear up!"

"But Dante!", "I said go! Now!", He was shot again. "Go!", With tears in her eyes, and the burning adrenaline as arrows flew. She managed to pick herself off the ground and ran for the outpost. All of her speed was based off of sheer fear and the will to live. Amanda still remembered the day Dante saved her from that viking. She ran and ran as fast as she could, she stopped for a brief moment. She heard running footsteps behind her and quickly turned around only to be picked up by a viking and ran with. She had then been thrown onto the ground forcefully and roughly. Amanda splashed into the mud and sprayed it everywhere. Still dazed by the encounter of the blow to the ground, she distinctly saw an axe, racing towards her head. She covered her head in her arms for the defense that would do no effect. When she opened her eyes, she saw the vikings axe parried, with a blade through his chest, the sword pulled out and decapitated the viking. "Dante! You came for me.", she said in relief. The adrenaline blinded her, and she ran for Dante to give him a huge hug. When she wrapped her arms around him, Amanda felt small bumps on his chest. Dante wasn't a girl. She stared into the black eyes of Apollyon. Apollyon grabbed Amanda and bashed the hilt of her longsword on top of her head. She was then taken away, and brought to interrogation. No matter how hard Dante tried to help her. He knew, this wasn't going to end any other way.

 **Chapter** _ **2**_ **: Traitor**

Dante woke up in a small room with dim light from the smoke filled sky. There was nothing but ash falling from the buildings that suffered the fate of the war. The war that Apollyon started. He coughed from the smoke that faintly filled the air in the tiny room. He heard a loud creak coming directly in front of him. A Lawbringer had walked into the room, clad in heavy black iron and wielding a pole axe. A few heavy breaths from the lawbringer had cleared the silence, but made it just that much creepier. "I apologize for the view, and the air. Apollyon didn't have enough rooms that would have enough light to fill the room. We had another room that is already filled by someone", The lawbringer seemed very chill about the situation, it was very eerie. Dante asked in a small tone, "If I may ask, if it's not much trouble, who is filling the other room, and who is the interrogator." "It is not troubling at all, I like most of the questions that the prisoners have." He cleared his throat, "The room is currently filled by a young girl with crimson hair, and is being interrogated by a Peacekeeper. Now the girls name I do not know, but Apollyon seems to have taken a large interest in her. Of course our warlord has no intention of sharing the info of why she is so tangled in her. We do nothing to object and all we do is oblige.", He said. "Now, time for the questions that I have". "On the day that the viking attacked this girl, did you save her?" "Yes" "On the day that you were being shot at, was she there?" "Yes" "I see, are all these answers going to be a yes or no question?", Dante asked. "No, they're not going to be", He answered. "This question is very important, and I need your utmost truth. Do you know what faction this girl is on?", He asked "I believe so, I do not know for sure" "Okay, I see you know a lot, now about your lady friend, would you like to see her?" "Yes, I would" They both got up and walked out of the room, a long corridor that would drive anyone insane if lost. Lawbringer walked up to a door, and knocked on the door, making a clanking noise due to the armor. Peacekeeper opened the door just wide enough for Dante to see Amanda, completely beaten up, and clothes torn. The tip of peacekeepers blade was drenched in blood. Leaking onto the ground, making a silent dripping noise. "What is it Cross, you interrupted me.", She said. "I'm sorry for the hindrance, but Dante here wants to see his friend", Cross asked. "Not right now, I still need some more information.", Peacekeeper said. Cross looked at Dante, "Let's go outside for some fresh air, it really looks like you could use some," He gave a low silent hearty laugh. "I'm very apologetic about the fact that your friend is being tortured by Scarlet, she is the kind of women that demands more info than she already has. She won't stop until she gets the whole story, and the bulk of the truth." Dante gave a low sigh, not that of a breath, but of defeat. Cross interrupted Dante, before his mouth could utter a word. "I heard about the traitorism that Apollyon accused you of. There is no going back now. But you're in luck, and I should not be telling you this. So be very lucky, there is a keep not far from here, about 6 miles. The name is Hellfire Keep. It is a place where the best soldiers go, and train for the greatest army in the world." Dante had heard of them before. And have always wanted to join them, and be one in the ranks of warlord. "I've heard of them before, I really wanted to join them and be in the ranks. Thanks for telling me this, Cross. I appreciate it!", He said. "No problem Dante, oh god. If Apollyon finds out she's gonna have my head.", He put his hand to his helmet and rubbed it in a circular motion. "Hey guys, I'm done with that girl. If you want to see her.", Scarlet said, covered in even more blood. Cross and Dante looked at each other with the most stricken face of horror. "I don't have a good feeling about this, Cross", Dante moaned. "Neither do I Dante, Neither do I" Dante walked in first, and saw Amanda covered in blood, and breathing heavily. Her breaths seemed to grow deeper and hoarse. Her swollen gums seemed to echo after each breath. He could do nothing but watch. "Amanda! Oh my god! Are you okay?". Dante jumped down to his knees and cradled Amanda in his arms. "Come on, speak to me! You've gotta wake up.", He cried. "Dante, I'm-I'm okay. But, I don't think I'm going to make it. Dante please, don't let me go", She quietly said. "I will Amanda, just please stay with me", It was completely silent after he said this. Her eyes drifted to the left, and then shut slowly. Dante's eyes grew bloodshot, and tears welled and shot out, pouring down his face. He held her tightly and cried. "I'm going to get revenge on you Apollyon! You're going to die! I will kill you!", He shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked at Amanda once more, and leaned close to her ear. "I'm joining the Hellfire Legion, and I'm avenging you, I won't stop until I kill Apollyon.", He vowed. And that's a promise he would never forget…

 **Chapter 3: The Adventure (** **1st Person Perspective)**

The entire walk to the keep was as dangerous as it sounded. There were rigorous test that had to be passed in order to walk the path of Hellfire. It sounded as if I had to devote my time to the process of proceeding the path of exile church. I didn't want to remove my christianity, but if it had to be done I wouldn't budge. I don't have a doubt in my mind that I'll have to become a demon in order to pass the hellfire test. I arrived soon after the hour of 4, it was a giant black castle, engulfed in the flames of the damned. I knew that the flames were as such, as I'd seen it before during an exorcism. "This looks like it's going to suck, I can't believe I'm doing this", I said.

I was greeted at the door by a, normal looking maid. She had beautiful flowing blue hair, with black highlights. "Welcome Dante, how was your trip?", She asked.

I was struck odd by the fact she knew my name. How though?

"I don't understand, how do you know me?", I carefully stared closely and hadn't realized I was dazing off.

"Oh thats easy! Cross told me all about you, you see, there was a close relationship between me, and the Hellfire. He used to be a member.", She storied me as if I was a baby, I still didn't quite get it, but I really didn't want to assume that I was snooping information.

"I see, you knew Cross. Do you know anyone named, Scarlet?", I carefully asked.

"Scarlet Hughes? Yeah, I know her. She's my daughter", She answered.

I caught my breath in my throat. My armor seeming growing heavy, like the dread of remembrance. I couldn't forget about Amanda's death, caused by Scarlet.

"She… She killed-"

"Yes I know, she killed Amanda, but you can't dwell on the thought of death, or that veil will cover you for life. You have to forget Dante.", She said. My eyes teared up. I took off my Horse Lord helm, and I threw it to the ground, I grabbed her shoulders and I fell into her chest. Crying my eyes out. I couldn't stop the floodgates of tears that wouldn't close. She ran her hand across my hair, and calmly whispered in my ear. "You need to calm down, you can't dwell on her death, you need to move on.", she cradled me.

We walked into the castle after a long conversation,  
"Are you ready to meet our leader?", she asked

"Sure, why not?", I said. We opened the door to see a man, standing in pitch black dark armor, small sword in hand, with a terrifyingly intimidating mask. He had flames erupting from his back, actual flames too. "Hail friend, I see you've traveled here, if you may not know. I am a Centurion, I am the strongest leader here. I'm one of the four warlords.", He said.

"You're with Apollyon? Do you know why Apollyon wants to kill me?", I asked. He looked at me for a second, putting his fingers to his chin, pondering a thought.

"I have heard rumors of Apollyon wanting to start a war between us, the vikings and the samurai. I haven't really looked into it, but I believe she's starting with you, killing you would trigger a war.", He said. I pondered even harder, I believe that I could change this. It'll be very hard to change this though.

"Train me."

"What?"

"Train me to become a Hellfire, I'm changing this world, and I'm going to reinvent the word fear, and blur out lines of nightmare and reality. I'm starting a revolution."

I walked further into the castle, where there was demons, crawling out of the walls. A huge smile spread my face. I grabbed my Horse Lord helm and placed it on my head.

"I'm home"

 **Chapter 4: Wings of Blood**

Dante trained forever, he never gave up, and he never took breaks.

"Wow, Dante. You've trained for a solid 7 years, I only trained for 3. Someone who can train for 7 years, and never take breaks. Is a revitalized demon, bearing the wings of blood. You, Dante, are a demon of destruction, none will stop you now Dante. Anyone who does will be fortunate if they can defeat you.", Centurion Said. Dante's face grew grim, he'd spread his wings, blood dripping from skeletal wings, covered in blood.

"I'm going to destroy the world, and substitute my own.", Dante said. His armor, was now pitch black as well. Creating the darkest atmosphere for someone who was already enraged. Nobody would ever create such greater destruction, than the creator of the word… Fear. It's greatest counterpart is courage. But everything has its place of miserability, and it's a void of darkness.

"Now, to form my army.", Dante said. Walking away and out of the castle, making the footsteps blackened and muddy, Dante Dreygon, will change the world, And kill Apollyon, for Amanda.

 **Chapter 5: Memories**

Dante's biggest threat was overconfidence and compensation for a sword that was almost snapped and rusty. Following the trail to Ashfeld, coming back home to his homeland of Killenia. The replay of his towns destruction caused him to walk faster, blurring the bodies that lay there, out of sight. And the toxic smell that forced Dante's nostrils to shrivel up. He kept hearing the screams that ravaged the streets that day, it was Apollyon's order to wipe out Killenia, but never remembered where Dante came from, which was, Killenia. He never expected Apollyon to be so blind to believe that Dante wasn't from Killenia, and that he was born in another town. That she hadn't already targeted. He didn't want to remember the days of seeing his town destroyed, and trying to hold back the tears that would threaten his position and secrecy. Sworn with absolute trust and reliability, you needed to have the utmost skill and determination to become a warden. Dante remembered it like it was yesterday, the training at Ashfeld, and his experience with Amanda, that completely scared him for life. His brain had forged the memory, and its insignia was not disappearing.

Dante couldn't believe Amanda was dead, but he would find someone to replace her. His heart burned at the thought of replacing Amanda, but she was in a better place. And Dante was not. He was in a place of hell, somewhere in time was a person that could have saved her. But it wasn't him. His thought process was holding Amanda, which he could have done a lot more than that. He hated himself for letting her die, and Scarlet, was to blame. Hellfire didn't choose him, the devil chose Dante, even though he thought god was on his side. With all the religion that was put through Dante's head, would make you think that he could change so suddenly to a demon. But today, god was on vacation. There's a new substitute…

 **Chapter 6: A New Beginning**

A lot of time passed before Dante had accepted the fact he needed to replace Amanda. And he couldn't bear to witness someone else in her place. But he really didn't care right now. He needed a new girl.

"Stop! Get away from me!", A voice heard echoing in the forest. Dante unsheathed his longsword and ran towards the voice. Four men were standing around a girl. One had a belt drawn out, another with a broken branch, and the third with his genitals out. The Fourth man was holding her arms behind her back.

"Fresh food.", One of them smirked. Crackling leaves were heard behind them. A sudden slow pace of crackling made that just the more eerier. Until it stepped behind the third one, unnoticeably making a gesture towards his neck. No one saw it.

"What was that?"

"That was just an animal that is walking around, just continue with this virgin"

The girl made a horrified face, the face of true fear.

God…

She screamed and started thrashing around, and tried to wriggle out. Her muffled screams echoed more, and she was crying, tears of mercy.

"What's the problem lass? Scared of what's going to happen?", The third one laughed.

He backed up and bumped into a solid surface. Turning around slowly to reveal a black knight with beating red eyes, a smile that was filled with razor sharp teeth, it wasn't an animal, it wasn't even a human, it was.. A Hellfire knight.

"What's this you jackass? It's past halloween you joke! Now walk away and let me do this! Before I kil-" He was stopped, instantaneously, when his neck snapped, 180 degrees and slowly fell over. The second man went to whack the knight, who caught the branch and threw it to the left. The knight raising the man by the throat, who started to turn blue, chucked him into a broken branch, impaling him, sliding down the splintered branch. The fourth had dropped the girl and started running. The knight raised his blade, and chucked it as hard as he could eventually catching up and ramming him through his spinal column and out his chest cavity, blood pouring out quickly. The knight ran up to him and pulled the blade out and curb stomped the man. Busting his head in two…

The armor clad hero walked up to the girl. She looked horrified, as the thought of that knight killing her was racing through her mind, a scream wanted to escape, but she thought it would do her no good. The knight walked a little closer, and inspected the young girl. He ripped the cloth from her mouth, and she gasped for air. The knight made a low growl that broke the silence.

"What's your name young lady?", He growled..

"Me, I'm Mio. I'm the devil's daughter.", She answered.

"Interesting, I'm Dante" He laughed a bit, but more demonically "a Hellfire Knight.", He stated.

"A hellfire knight!? That's an elite class! Only the best of the best can join!", She yelled startled.

"Yes, it's true, I'm a real hellfire knight, and that's not going to change, I'm your savior", He said.

"Well, I'm in your debt, what can I do to help you?", Mio asked.

"Find me your warlord, I want to challenge him", Dante said. It was true, Dante wanted to test his might, and challenge a warlord.

"What did these men want to do with you? I don't understand.", Dante questioned.

He didn't quite understand, what some people wanted to do.

"I don't know either, those men just showed up and tied me up. Until you came, and brutally saved me.", She answered.

"Yeah, brutally, bad memories it's hard to forget a tragedy.", Dante said.

"Believe me when I tell you this, life isn't what it seems, I was a holy knight before I joined the ranks of the hellfire, it was out of spite. To destroy Apollyon", Dante continued. Mio's emotion sunk into fear.

"Apollyon? The greatest warlord alive! You can't beat her! It's impossible! She's the leader of the Blackstone Legion!", Mio cried.

"I only just met you and you want to die this early! You're crazy thinking you can beat her!", She cried again. Dante created a fire in his hand and forged a new longsword. With a crimson Caliburn Blade. Black Endora Guard, and a Dragon Hilt.

"I think it's time to hunt", Dante said. "This is going to be fun.", He laughed maniacally.

 **Chapter 7: The Crew**

The town of Myre was a huge trade center with numerous people, most peasants and almost the rest were knights.

"This town is huge, you grew up here?", Dante asked.

"Yeah, it was, then I was captured by those guys who were going to bring me to their lair. But they thought they'd have a pitstop and 'play' with me. Then you showed up and turned them into chew toys", She answered. Dante pondered, and laughed a bit.

"I wanted to stay and watch. But that wouldn't have been nice. You looked very distressed", He said. She became hot all over, from the thought of him doing that. Her cheeks burned and she had the desire. Dante tapped her on the top of her head and snapped her out.

"Stop thinking about that, we have to focus on Apollyon's weakened defenses in Ashfeld. You can't get hot like that right now", Dante ordered. Her cheeks exploded and she started to bang on his Taedus Chestplate.

"How did you know! I mean I didn't think that!", She cried. Dante chuckled and rubbed her head.

"Come on, I know someone who can give us info, a conscripted criminal you may say", He stated. Dante walked by Mio, who was still warm and fuzzy, but a little antagonized. They walked around a bit, searching for the building.

"Wait here, I'm going to walk around a bit", Dante said. Mio nodded and stood still, looking around the castle. A couple of knights saw Mio and nodded towards each other. "Hey little lady, how much do you charge?", The knight laughed. "Ugh, you guys are disgusting. Go away", Mio cringed. One of the knights walked up behind her and pulled her arms behind her. Cracking her lightly on her head. "You don't talk to a knight that way lassy. Say you're sorry." The knight spat. "She doesn't have to say anything", Said Dante, standing tall and towering over the knights, with his hellfire legion emblem waving on his cape. The knight chuckled a bit and pushed Dante, clearly making a mistake. Dante picked up the knight and left him dangling by his throat in the air. Silent sounds of struggle quickly faded away after a loud snap was heard. Scaring off the other knights. Mio looked at the knights run away, she turned back to Dante who had just dropped the knight onto the hard cobblestone. She looked at him with sparkling eyes. "You're so cool!", She shouted. He gave her a look of pure happiness. "I'm sorry Mio, let's go to that building now, I found it", Dante picked up Mio and stood her on her feet. Walking near a building with boards covering a smashed and cracked window, sat a man with a metal hat, and terrifying helmet. A Conquerer, a criminal who was subject to execution, but brought back from sin to do god's work. Dante walked in with Mio, stumbling over loose paper, that read 'Wanted Criminal, Jack York suspect kidnapper and serial killer' One of those papers was stuck to a wall, pinned in place by a dagger.

"You seem to be looking well, Tariel", Dante said.

"Dante? It's so good to see you again! How was your trip to hellfire?", Tariel asked.

"It was a little troubling, training for several years. But I pulled through", Dante answered.

"I see, and who is this young lady? If I may have your name?", Tariel spoke wisely.

"I'm Mio, the devil's daughter. It's nice to meet you", She bowed, and smiled.

"Now, about Apollyon's keep, do you know any weak points, I mean you were inside of the castle right?", Dante wondered. Tariel listened for a minute, and then spoke silently,

"I've seen some areas, a busted in wall, and some crawlspaces. Maybe a few climbs on the highpoints. But nothing too dangerous. Unless you want to use your friend to get you in, have her act like your prisoner"

"I wish I could Tariel, but I'm a wanted man as well. Walking inside there would be a suicide. There is no chance I can get in", Dante lowered his voice to a whisper, then quickly brought it up again.

"Unless… That's perfect! Tariel, can you still get inside the Blackstone castle?"

"Of course I can, it'll just take some time to get the papers.", Tariel answered.

"Great, we'll start in a week", Dante said.

"Today we take the fight to the Warlord!"

 **Chapter 8: Apollyon's Keep**

"How have the preparations gone to get the wall fixed?", Apollyon asked.

"It won't take any longer than a week and a half, at most.", Cross said. Apollyon laughed hoarsely.

"Good, I have a feeling that the lone warden has plans to eliminate me, I wouldn't hold it against him. But this isn't like him, he was never a warrior like this in the legion. Disappointing. Extremely."

"Even a warrior like himself should have been as vengeful to the Iron legion. It doesn't make a hint of sense, but yet again, he never listens to the orders that are given, that contain a hint of vandalism of countless villages. Burning them to the ground was never his thing, but he's changed. Ever since he joined the hellfire legion. That centurion always had a way with words.", Apollyon said. Cross had a stricken look, he didn't want Apollyon to find out he helped Dante get to the hellfire legion.

"You seem very on the fence, Cross. What is bothering you? A second in command shouldn't be this flimsy with his emotion", Apollyon asked.

"Everythings fine commander, just thinking about how this war is going to plan out, and who will stand victorious.", Cross answered.

"Thinking of that gives you a greater edge. It will hold you accountable once you lose that confidence. So I'd be careful with that ego.", Apollyon said. Cross stared at Apollyon, who stood at the base of the castle, watching for any signs of Dante. But he never showed up.

"This was a waste of time. Cross, close the gate and prepare the warriors for training tomorrow morning. I have a feeling he will start then.", She said.

 **Chapter 9:** **Orion's Belt**

It was dark when Dante woke up from his deep slumber in Tariel's house. Mio's soft breaths seemed to try and lull him back to sleep, but it did nothing of the sort. She rolled into his side, pressing her chest into his. Seemingly rubbing it up and down his chestplate. Her eyes were closed, and it was a dream for her. He didn't think she was doing it intentionally. After all, someone who was cool had saved her from a very embarrassing predicament. She had loved him now, and vowed to have her used by him. Dante didn't like the idea, but whatever worked to have a replacement for Amanda, he would work with. This was not an average girl, she was the devil's daughter, and he had to treat her with respect, or suffer the consequences of Satan. Regardless, that he had already sold his soul to the Hellfire knights. He rolled onto his back and stared into the night sky from a broken rooftop with the gazing moonlight shoving its rays into the room. Tariel could never keep his house tidy, and clean. Free of debris that could fall on someone. Nothing like that. He turned around and looked at Mio, who was sleeping like a baby. Dante slowly wrapped his hand around her waist and gave her a gentle hug, one that would stay there until the next morning. He awoke to a sight that startled him. Mio was gone, and Tariel was decapitated.. There was blood marks and signs of struggle. Dante shot up to his feet and ran to the front gate. To see Apollyon carrying Mio away. With Cross next to her. Dante was then violently shook from his shoulders. And awoken from a nightmare.

"Dante! Are you okay? You've been asleep since seven this morning! You scared me.", Mio cried, with tears welling up in her eyes. Dante had thought of what to say, but the words didn't have enough courage themselves, to say the dreamscape that just occurred in his mind. A premonition of an event that would take place soon enough. Dante himself, cried tears of blood. Once someone had become a demon, they no longer have normal bodily responses. She was frightened that his eyes have been stabbed. So she lifted his helmet from his head. And saw the face of a skeleton whose soul had been ripped from peace. The premonition gave Dante a rush of fear, the fear triggered a response to activate a rage barrier and create a feared skeleton. After a couple of minutes of locked eyes. Dante's face returned to its natural tone, and his face returned back to flesh. His eyes glittered with tears that streamed endlessly down his cheeks. Mio gave him a hug and held him closely for a couple minutes. He found comfort in her chest, the daylight blinding him, and creating an atmosphere of peace. The hellfire in him ceased for a minute. He found his hope in Mio, and she found comfort in having him around.

About a couple hours later, he was sharpening his sword on the grindstone. Being mindful of the curvature of the sword and making sure not to straighten it. Mio was supposed to meet him and help her with making her own sword. She never showed up. He figured she was busy with running errands. But awhile later she was nowhere to be found still. He walked around to find her, she had to be around the castle he thought. He ventured out of the castle, climbing over thick branches in the woods. Crackling leaves made his presence known to anybody around the vicinity. Dante eventually heard a shrill cry. Dante knew it was Mio. He rushed to the noise. Nearly falling over all downed trees. He ran faster and faster, every cry he heard he ran faster than his legs would allow him. His lungs burned and ached for a steady breath that would never come. His legs praying for him to stop running. He stared down an abandoned cabin, and it was in his view. He ran quicker and he tripped over his own legs. A sharp upward pointing stick impaled his chest and blood squirted everywhere. But luckily, he was a hellfire and they don't have hearts or souls. He barged into the cabin and searched everywhere. He heard the scream once more and ran towards the source. He then saw Mio, on the bed. Tied up the same way as Amanda was, the first day Dante met her. And in the same predicament. His body grew heavy, and his eyes grew a pitch black. The flames of his hellfire were burning and his metal plates were melting off of his back. The man on top of Mio turned around, and saw the scariest thing anyone had ever seen. The man saw what the crusaders despised and rejected. What the world kept locked away, what the gods, kept locked away. Satan, Dante was Lucifer. Mio was his daughter. And he, wasn't happy. He grabbed the attacker by the throat, and lifted him high. He threw the person through the window and glass shattered into his back and stuck in his skin. He crawled through the leaves, spreading glass into his hands and legs. He cried out in terror when the hellfire climbed over him, and gripped his head and pulled him back into the cabin, throwing him into the house through the same window he came out of, cutting himself more. He squirmed and got up off the ground, and was grabbed again by the hellfire. The man fell to the ground again after being released, "Who are you! You're not human!", He screamed. The entity gave a deep hoarse demonic laugh. "You're right, I'm not human, I'm a hellfire, cursed of our past and denied our sanity and entrance to the holy temple of heaven, I was sent here to retrieve your soul and kill off your lineage. You're not going to live to see any other day. Be glad I'm not tearing you limb from limb.", The hellfire leaned in closely. His foul stench of impending doom radiated and suffocated the man. "I must say, taking Mio and putting her like that," He laughed again. Crimson eyes flared and bursted through the slats of his Horse Lord helm. "That takes some real balls you bastard. And god can't save you, he's dead! So pray all you want to your dead lord", He unsheathed his caliburn sword and pointed it towards the man's jaw line. He spoke in a latin tongue, radiating fear and tremble. "Mors appropinquet, facere viam vestram in Lucifer atra ferrum portas est, tria Cerberus ora Damnatus est ad ferrum." He swung his sword and decapitated him. Covering his black iron armor with stains of crimson. He walked over to the bed, and untied her.

"Are you okay, Mio?", Dante asked. Her eyes glistened with tears and poured down her pale cheeks, making them glitter in the light.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I never told you…", He said. Dante gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and spoke in her ear, making her fall asleep

"Dulce filia mi somnium vidisse."

"Sweet dreams, my dear daughter" He carried her away back to Tariel's house, unconscious.

 **Chapter 10: The Sacred Saints**

Hammering, iron against iron, whacking the smashing the melted bar into place. Sounds echoed through the castle and into the ears of Dante Dreygon. It woke him up, and urged him to head to Hellfire Keep. Equipping his armor and suiting up, he got out of the house and walked down the wooden path, a strong breeze passed by, flailing his cape into the wind and flowing with the energy of sins. A figure flew to the ground and slammed into the path in front of him. Flowing blue hair, with a green highlight, wearing a black bodysuit. Holding a holy sword. Dante couldn't help but stare at her massive cleavage. He regained the focus fast enough to catch her charging him at an elusive speed, the sword weighed her down by about 20 pounds. She swung and missed, but she followed up with a wind attack. Blowing Dante back a few feet and slamming into the cobblestone path. A faint ringing was heard after he finished rubbing his head, audible talking was heard coming from the holy swordswoman.

"Dante Dreygon, as a member of the Holy Order, you have been targeted by the church, we exile you back to hell", She said. Dante laughed in sarcasm, clearly faster than her. He teleported to her figure and shoved his fist into her stomach, making her cough some blood and spit. He grabbed her and shoved it into his knee, bashing it off her head. The plated kneecap did some damage as it cut her head. Still dazed, the girl tried to stand. Dante following up with another attack, a wavelength shock, paralyzing her body and doing slight damage to her nerves and muscles. He stood over her body and kneeled down onto her breasts, parting the ways. He stared her down for a good minute, and then grabbed her head and banged it into his Horse Lord Helm. Carrying her to the Hellfire Keep and chaining her to the chair. The centurion walked around the corner of the pillar, to the throne room.

"Dante? Who is this woman?", He asked.

"She's a member of the church, a holy knight it seems.", Dante answered. Clearly terrified of the sigh, she started to struggle, and desperately struggling to the remove the bindings.

"You will cease this foolishness at once! The church will come for me! I know it.", She said. The centurion looked at Dante, and Dante looked at him. They bursted into a laughter.

"Young girl, if you may give me your name", Dante asked.

"It's Xenovia, Xenovia Quarta.", She called.

"I see, your sister is Irina Quarta?", Dante asked again. She pulled against her bindings once more. Clearly not helping the situation.

"You're not getting out of those demonic bondages. They're grade 10 god bindings", Dante said.

"How do you know my sister! What did you do to her?!", She yelled. Dante stared her in the eyes.

"I did nothing, storytime! When I was young and a member of the church. I met this girl named Amanda, she was a young girl at about the age of 16. I met her when I found a viking trying to suffocate her. I quickly stopped him, and as fast as I broke every bone in his body, Amanda and I became best friends together. She then told me her name was Irina. The last name startled me because I met someone during my training when I was 12.", He paused. And looked at Xenovia.

"That was you! You were that boy who was told by the major archbishop that he would become the world's greatest holy knight in the world!", She said.

"But I never become a holy knight. I was lied to by a person who I thought was my shoulder to lean on", Dante continued, his voice eradicating the soft tone, and pressing a angered vocal.

"Xenovia Quarta had lied to me, and I never become a holy knight for the church, I was damned by the one person who also told me that I would become the world's savior. Nobody told me this was going to happen. Now I've heard that the archbishop is planning on sacrificing your arch rival, Rias Gremory. I've also heard she's the devil's second daughter. So I'm going to bring her back to be reunited with her father", Dante said.

"No, No you don't mean…", She was suddenly stopped by Dante's low tone again.

"I am the devil, I am satan, Lucifer himself, is staring you down.", Dante laughed.

"No No! Someone help me!", Xenovia shouted at the top of her lungs, expelling all of her stamina and breath. Even the centurion was surprised, dante had never told him either.

"But, I don't plan to kill you", He said.

"No! You're not using my body you monster!", She yelled again.

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to ask for you to help me, my mission to find Rias, don't be abandon your fake church, god is dead anyways, what use is it to continue to support a deceased deity?", He asked.

"What?", She looked as pale as the white snow.

"God is dead?", She cried slowly.

"You're not dawning on that though. You're going to pull yourself together, don't be a pussy. Summon up the demons that I know for a fact you have, everyone has demons, pick yours. Don't make me pick a choice that I don't want to make.", Dante said. Xenovia thought for a minute, digging deep into her mind to find her demon.

"I choose you. Lucifer, I choose your demon", She said.

"That means you have to be my vessel, I'm going to need your body, or your will. Choose one, or I will make the decision.", He said. Xenovia thought for a minute, and finally spoke out.

"I… I choose my body.", Her cheeks burned when she finally said the words. Dante laughed a bit, and then said.

"I will not use your body that way, remove the blush from your cheeks" He took both of his hands and directed it towards her bindings. He unstrapped her from the chair and she suddenly fell out, from the weakness of her legs. Dante caught her fall and held her tightly.

"Easy there killer, you cannot walk just yet, the vessel is taking effect and your motor functions will be slightly skewed and toyed with. I suggest you remove your sword from your grasp for a few days, it is taking useless energy from your body, please, follow me to your room.", He directed her up the staircase and to a small doorway that led to a room with a double bed.

"Wow, this is really pretty, I didn't think a heretic entity could posses such a beautiful room.", She said, with sparkling eyes. A faint knock was heard at the door to the castle entrance, then a loud thump was heard, after a second, lethargic knock. Dante ran outside, to see it pouring on a girl, with red hair. And almost bare naked. Dante, being the holy knight he used to be, had his instincts take over his function of leaving her there. Pick her up and escort her to a bed on the side of Xenovia.

"Xenovia, I found this woman lying on the ground, outside in the pouring rain. What should I do with her?", Dante asked.

"You should keep her here, she looks your type anyways"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at her arm", Xenovia said. "She's a death god, that bracelet that she has collects energy from her own contracts that she forms with her clients. She needs that energy to power her outfit, without the energy, her suit starts to wither away, and make her bare skin show to the world.", She continued.

"Interesting, Grimwald?", Dante said, not knowing the reason he said that.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"It says Grimwald on her left breast, right here", Dante poked her breast, and she immediately woke up and winced, punching Dante into an oblivious stance and into the wall, collapsing to the ground onto his knees, and sliding down the wall face first.

"What do you think you're doing touching my boob you creep!", She shouted, covering her privates with her arms. Dante received the blow, and started recovering from it. He shook his head, metal clanking as he did this.

"I'm sorry, miss. I did not understand the predicament that you thought you were in, rest assured I intend to bring no harm to your privates, or yourself for that matter."

Dante was still holding his head in a fit of pain and throbbing agony, for a girl she could really pack a freight train.

"I'm sorry if Dante frightened you, he might be the grand blacksmith lucifer himself, but he means well. He didn't understand the insignia on your chest.". Xenovia said. The girl looked at Dante with fear and trembling, with her fear kindled to a bonfire. She jumped from the bed and fell to her knees in front of him. Apologizing ferociously.

"I didn't understand that you were lucifer! I am greatly sorry for hitting you as hard as I did! Please forgive me!", She shouted.

"Get off your knees, you have no business apologizing to me, I'm not that great of an entity."

"But you are lucifer, you are the greatest being of this world!"

"Off the topic. We should definitely get you some clothes, it doesn't suit a lovely girl such as yourself to put your body on display in such a manner.", Dante said, chuckling silently. Her cheeks bursted with a burning red glow and she prepared another punch. Dante lifted his hand and she immediately became heavy, and paralyzed, collapsing to the ground.

"I don't need your punches of pure embarrassment. I need a punch that you can conjure up from rage. Embarrassment punches do no effect to an enemy. You should know this, girl. Don't act so girly. It's only your chest, deal with it.", Dante said.

"Let's head into the town square, I'm sure we can find you some clothes that'll suit your taste in wearing.", Dante started a movement towards the door, and Xenovia and the girl quickly followed suit.

 **Chapter 11:** _ **Lucifer attacks**_

The girl trailed faintly behind Dante, asking him a question faint of voice,

"May I ask your name, sir Lucifer?"

"Of course young god, after you tell me your name…"

"Yes sir, my name is Lisara Restall, next head of the Restall order.", she answered.

"Interesting, well I guess I'll follow bargain. My name is Dante Dreygon, Lucifer if you would like best.", He said.

"That's very cool sir. I appreciate your kindness, I didn't know satan could be so kind." Dante gave a faint laugh and cleared his throat.

"Don't get used to it and you don't have to call me sir, I don't want you to think that I own you, please don't make me think that." Lisara's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I don't seem to understand, you like me?", she asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't I like, every person that comes into contact with me is a friend of mine, as long as that person doesn't betray me, it's fine by me", He answered.

"Assuming the obvious, and asking a question for bidding, where did you come from?", Dante asked loudly. Lisara quickly opened her mouth, only to close it after Xenovia interrupted.

"She comes from another part of Ashfeld, Grimwald is the name of that town that is her homeland", Xenovia butted in.

"I see, now, I cannot seem to find where my other sword has been placed, my old Endora blade. Mio would know where it lies, I'm going to check on her after the adventure to Grimwald.", Dante said.

Someone then jumped to the ground and made a burst for Xenovia, tackling her to the ground. Another one knocked Dante to the ground, he tied Xenovia's hands and feet together and gagged her with a handkerchief. A sword was pointed towards Lisara, while doing the same thing to her. Dante was confronted at sword point by a royal guard of the castle.

"Lucifer, for your heinous acts against the holy knights, you will have your accomplices kidnapped from you. Any last words satan?", He said. Dante looked at the knight for a second, and then laughed a demonic hoarse laugh. His eyes glowed red and the girls started shivering.

"I understand sir, but the last thing I want to tell you, is are you sure you want to keep the girls that way, because if you do. I'm positive you'll want to keep them unrestrained. Now please, untie them, or I will eviscerate you consciously, you'll want to wish you were dead.", Dante laughed. He slowly and menacingly pulled out his Endora sword, and his Caliburn sword, duel wielding the two blades.

"Now, it's time to die", He said. The knight ran towards Dante, swinging viciously and with his eyes closed. He dodged every attack and eventually parried his last swing with both of his blades crossed to the middle. Ramming his Endora blade through his gut and violently pulling it out, laughing maniacally as he decapitated him and shoving his mouth into his neck, drinking the blood that was fountaining from his trachea and sucking the rest of the air from his lungs. His eyes flashed red and showed no sign of mercy, Xenovia had the fear of god placed in her very soul. She didn't know what to think anymore. The god of suffering and dread, had met a holy knight and a death god, and cared so much as to laugh while committing an atrocious murder of a holy knight. And one more where that came from. The last knight had fallen to the ground and was given an order by Lucifer.

"Untie Xenovia and Lisara now!", He yelled.

"What!?", The knight yelled back, clearly recoiling in fear.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I stutter?", Dante said, gripping his blade tightly and raising it to his hip. The knight, fueled by the will to live, began to quickly untie the girls, and cowering in fear from the peripheral vision of the new god. He had finished untying them and ran away, but Dante didn't allow that. He teleported in front of him and grabbed his arm tightly, causing burn marks to show themselves. He twisted violently and snapped his arm, then gripping his head and tearing his helmet off. Clutching his head he began to squeeze tightly and then proceeded to shove his thumbs deep in his eyes and push them in, blood pouring out quickly and causing the most dreadful agony ever imaginable. Snapping his neck to end his agony, Dante dropped the body to the ground, and stepping on his head, crushing it beneath him and sliding his foot into the crater of his head. Walking towards the girls, shaken up and frightened, gave them a large hug and politely asked them, "Please, go see Mio at Tariel's house, it'll be the first right building.", He nodded his head and directed them towards the building, leaving the bodies behind him. Dante was waiting outside, and listening in the conversation.

"How are you girls doing today?", Tariel asked.

"It's okay, just some drama.", Lisara answered.

"It was more than that Tariel. We saw the devil himself, rend the head of a holy knight and cause pure agony on another knight, it might have single handedly been the scariest thing in years. I have seen many monsters as a holy knight, but not in my entire life had I seen anything… as terrifying"

Dante quietly laughed outside. He showed no indication of remorse. Only a happy smile, that would never fade into the dark, but rather stay in it's own light, the light of crimson, blood. It wasn't true that anyone else could have done the same thing to those knights

Xenovia, Lisara, and Tariel all faintly heard Dante's voice outside, speaking in a dark tone.

" **You haven't seen terrifying yet…"**


End file.
